The Coldest Heart
by Kitty-KatX791
Summary: Tahlia travels in the shadows, planning against the Magic Council. She stays hidden, since she was, well, 'dead'. So what happens when she makes the one mistake that could change everything? What is this mistake? Running into the one snow mage who almost saved her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So Shadeflare keeps pestering me to upload this NOW. So I must. Here's the Sequel to Coldest Day, and this time it's in first person. *gasp* ANYWAYS, ENJOY. **

My long cloak brushed against my ankles as I rushed through the streets, trying to stay hidden.

And, as it had hundreds of times before, it worked.

Because you see, I'm dead.

Or, at least I'm supposed to be.

My name? Well... It's about time you know. I'm Tahlia. A year ago, I killed myself.

Heh. That's what everyone thinks.

My own guild- correction, ex-guild- forgot how light on my feet I can be.

A simple fall off a cliff? Pff, easy.

Ha, you all must of thought that my story would end happily, with the joyful couple riding off into the sunset or something.

But you couldn't have been more wrong.

Instead, I found out the Magic Council murdered my little sister for no reason.

My older brother, my parents? Yes, well the Council _had _a reason. They were... Ah... protesting their ways in a very violent matter.

But to kill a five-year-old... No.

So I 'died' and went on the run, staying hidden, to find a way to destroy the Council.

I left behind Lamia Scale... and all the others that day.

No... I don't feel remorse.

Not at all.

Not even about leaving behind Goldilocks.

Heh, Goldilocks.

Of course, that's not his real name.

Eve Tearm is his actual name.

A player in Blue Pegasus. More specifically, a Trimen.

Did I care about him?

No. I don't understand why others say I did.

Oh, excuse me.

_Said._

Although... There is one thing I said as he tried to pull me up from from the ledge... That I can't remember...

But... I don't really care.

Why should I?

Nobody cared about me. I don't care what they say... Goldilocks was a player... And... Guild members have to pretend to care about each other...

Although... I _actually _cared about Chelia and Sherry and them... It was a mistake on my part.

Since they never cared about me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, you all may be wondering why I update several times a day. It's not a choice of mine, actually, it's a deal I made with Shadeflare. She was not updating, I was not updating. So we made this: Whenever she updates, I have to update.**

**Of course, now Shadeflare is ABUSING THAT POWER. **

**TODAY IS NOT MY DAY. I just failed at uploading chapter 3, I just in fact uploaded a better version of chapter 2. So I switched that out, and you're reading what I thought was chapter 3.**

**Don't judge, I read Chapter 334 of Fairy Tail today. I can't say what happened... But I will say I cried. And then pulled off the head of a toy... So... I've been struggling with focus since then.**

I crept down the building wall, slipping my fingers into any crevice they could fit into. Lowering myself to the ground, I landed on one foot, wincing slightly.

Unsheathing my stolen- eh, I mean new- katana, I darted down the street, hoping not to be spotted.

It was crowded today, so even if I crashed into anyone, nobody would care. They'd just get annoyed... But not report me or anything.

But the likelihood of me crashing were low.

Then, since the universe _had _to prove me wrong, I bumped into someone.

After quickly sheathing my katana again, I spoke.

"Oh, sorry," I said in a whisper.

"No problem, it was my fault!" a cheerful voice said.

I tensed, recognizing the speaker. Slowly, I looked up.

Oh no...

"I'm Hibiki, what's your name?"

"U-Uh... I... don't know...?"

"Amnesia, huh?"

"Sure..."

I tried to back off, but Hibiki continued.

"What brings you here?"

"Nothing..." I lied, "Just traveling."

"Oh, So-"

And I had enough of his nonsense. I pinned the Trimen against a wall, holding my katana to his throat.

"Listen here," I hissed, "I want nothing to do with you or your friends,"

Hibiki blinked. He sighed.

"Lucy-chan was right when she said we had haters," he said, "Have we met?"

I gritted my teeth, katana still at his neck.

"Let's just say we're... old friends,"

Hibiki chuckled.

"What?" I asked crossly.

"It's not everyday we meet a girl with so much hatred," he said, "It seems familiar. "

He winked.

I released him angrily.

"Hibiki," a smooth voice called, "Let's go,"

_OH COME ON. REN TOO?!_

Oh boy, was I wrong. When Ren came around the corner, he had two others with him.

Ichiya was one of them.

The other... Oh dear...

It was Goldilocks.

"Just talking to an... _old _friend," Hibiki smiled.

He turned back to me.

"See y-"

No," I snarled, leaving quickly.

I also bumped into Goldilocks's shoulder in my get away, the hood of my cloak slipping of my head slightly, but just enough so that my face wasn't hidden in the shadows.

Goldilocks saw, and confusion clouded his features.

I pulled the hood back over my face, and ran, hiding behind a building to eavesdrop.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Hibiki asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"... It's nothing," the snow mage muttered, voice quiet, "Just imagining things."

"Again?" Ichiya said, "You're losing it- Men,"

"No," Goldilocks said, "Just... never mind."

Hibiki patted the blonde's back, and the Trimens left. I leaned against the wall, breathing out in relief.

That... Was close...

But Goldilocks... was different.

He was too quiet, too... different from when I last saw him.

And what had Ichiya said? He had imagined stuff?

What had happened to him?

But a nagging feeling told me I already knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I'm still in freaking shock o.o**

**Anyways... Due to my turned-to-mush brain from -insert spoiler from 334- and Shadeflare's need for me to update (*sigh*), I have been uncreative with this chapter, sorta.**

**However, when I had FINISHED this chapter, I thought of an idea. DARN IT ALL.**

**Anyways.. sorry for mah longish A/N and enjoy le new chapter.**

**Anndd my Bipolar is acting up... WHERE'S A DARNED TOY TO KILL?!**

I took a quick drink from my water container before continuing on my way. I was leaving… whatever town I had just been in- I honestly don't know where I was.

My feet were aching, but I had to get as far away from the Trimens as possible.

And Lamia Scale.

And Fairy Tail.

But whatever…

I groaned, hearing footsteps. I _really _didn't like running across people while traveling.

They would either ignore me- which I actually don't mind- or try to talk.

If the second one happens, I would unsheathe my katana, point at them, then walk away glaring.

But these people… I couldn't point my katana at.

It was, once again, the trimens, returning from _wherever _they had gone.

Well actually, it was Ren. He was in front, the others behind him.

But when he turned the corner, he was out of view of them.

Don't ask me why he was ahead of them, I'm not a freaking mind reader.

Perhaps spending an extra three days in one place was not wise...

You know.. Forget what I said earlier.

I unsheathed my katana.

Screw old friendships.

"Hello," Ren said calmly.

"Hey," I hissed, "Now move out of my way,"

"There's a wide pathway," Ren stated, "I have no need to move."

I twitched.

_This guy…_

The rest of the group turned the corner as well. I cursed under my breath.

"It seems we have made an enemy," Ichyia said, "How sad."

"Shut up, creep," I muttered, taking out my staff and slamming it over his head.

"Ow- men" Ichiya muttered.

"Ichiya-sensei!" the Trimens cried.

I scowled. How thick was this guy's head?!

"White Fang," Goldilocks said, stretching out his palm.

I scowled again.

"Must we fight?" I muttered, "It'd be easier to say goodbye…"

And I dodged the attack.

And looked straight at Goldilocks.

"Goodbye,"

He blinked, lowering his arm.

I sheathed my katana, put away my staff… and left.

"Wait!"

"Eve, she's the enemy." Ichiya rubbed his head.

"… But… Whatever."

I bit my lip, before completely leaving the Trimens behind.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down, removing my hood.

Finally, I could rest, and not run or hide from anyone.

And I could show my face.

Seriously, wearing a cloak 24/7 was annoying.

But I _had _to deal with it if I wanted to keep my identity a secret.

For now, I didn't have to.

"Found you."

I jumped, looking around.

When I looked up I tensed.

Oh no

It was... Please help me... Goldilocks.

I quickly pulled my hood up as he jumped down.

"Too late, I already saw."

I cursed quietly.

"Who are you?" Goldilocks asked.

"I... uh..."

He crossed his arms.

"Tahlia." he said, "You're Tahlia, aren't you."

I looked down slowly.

Goldilocks ran his hand through his hair.

"Why?" he said softly, "How?"

He looked away.

"How are you still alive?"

"I'm light on my feet..." I muttered, "I'm sorry I faked my death it's just-"

I was interrupted by him pulling me into a hug.

_Whoa... Am I... blushing?_

"Everyone missed you." he whispered, "Your guild... Me..."

"What?" I blinked, "They... missed me...?"

"Of course they did!"

"Goldilocks..."

"Heh, still using that nickname?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I am."

Then I pulled away, realizing he was still hugging me.

"Tahlia... do you remember what you said before you made me let go of your hand?"

I blinked.

"You're one of them?" I tried.

Goldilocks shook his head.

"You did say that," he said, "But... I'm thinking of something else."

"Then... I don't know."

"You said you loved me," Goldilocks said seriously.

I blinked again.

"What?!"

My cheeks turned pink.

I said that? Did I... mean it?

Do _I mean it?_

Goldilocks put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ever going to tell anyone you're alive?"

I looked away.

"Uh... I can't."

"Why not?"

Then Goldilocks seemed to realize something.

"Tahlia... Why did you fake your death?"

I blinked.

"I... can't say."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Goldilocks exclaimed, "Why not?"

"I just can't, kay?"

Goldilocks frowned.

"It's..." I trailed off, then decided to change the subject, "Where's your friends?"

"Hey, you've asked me that before," Goldilocks grinned.

"Well, _Eve_, you're usually with them."

Goldilocks just smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

Well he's back to normal.

"Hey, Tahlia?"

"Mh?"

"Can I at least travel _with _you?"

"No..."

"Pleeasse?"

"Noo..."

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll find out what I'm doing,"

"And that is..."

"Planning- HEY!"

"Heh."

I crossed my arms.

"Don't try to trick me," I muttered.

Goldilocks- er, I mean Eve- smirked.

"Well it almost worked." he said.

"Shut up," I grumbled, then, in another attempt to change the subject, "Hey, why are you guys called the Trimens... when there are four of you...?"

Eve just winked.

I rolled my eyes... again.

"Let's go..." I muttered.

"Oh! I can come with you?" Eve asked.

"Sure, whatever."

"Yay!"

"Just... You need a cloak..." I said aloud, but thinking.

"Okay!" Eve smiled.

_He sure has a way of wearing me down..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Longest time without updating! Shadeflare wasn't making me (for once), and I was busy with uh... Important stuff like horror gameplays on Youtube. Anyways, ENJOY.**

_I can't believe I let him come along..._

I groaned.

_I should have said no..._

This was not easy.

I should have kept to my original answer- no- when Eve asked to come.

But something about him just... kept me from saying no again.

Don't ask me what, I'm not sure...

What? Am I lonely? No. I don't believe so. I was fine for a year, no real contact with anyone.

So why is it changing now?

I shook off the feeling, since there was no time. I had informed Eve of how we couldn't stay in one place for to long, hoping he'd decided against coming.

Well... he said, and I quote, "Okay!"

There goes one idea.

I stuck the end of my katana in the ground, leaning against the hilt of the weapon. Eve looked at me.

"Why do you want to come?" I asked, "Why?"

Eve shrugged.

"I don't know..." he said, "Partly I'm curious of what you're up to-"

_Of course._

"And partly, you seemed lonely. You smiled once... But I could see happiness in your eyes. But now it's all gone, replaced with anger and sadness."

I bit my lip. It was true that I had changed even more since I left my guild behind. But... I wouldn't say _sadness _exactly.

It was more... A dark feeling slowly eating away from my heart.

But... Is that was defines sadness?

I slowly slid to the ground.

_Was he right? Did I miss my friends? Was I... lonely?_

Eve kneeled in front of me.

"Tahlia," he said gently, "Before you jumped, or fell, you mentioned the Council. Is that... Is that what all of this is about...?"

I looked away. Eve sat down, across from me.

"Why?"

"I've told you this before..." I muttered, "My family was murdered, and they killed my little sister for no reason at all."

"But what about your parents?" Eve asked.

"M-My parents and older brother... were... They were planning against the Council. That's what got them killed. But... she... she was no part of it! They punished a little girl for her family's mistakes!"

"Tahlia," Eve said, this time seriously, "How is that any different from what you are doing now?"

My eyes widened.

_He knew?!_

"W-What?" I stammered.

"You are doing exactly what your parents and brother did," Eve stated, "Going against the Magic Council. Someone else might be harmed because of _your mistakes_."

"That's why I was alone!" I snapped, "I didn't want anyone to come with me! Not you, not anyone! So no one would be hurt."

"But what about the guild?" Eve crossed his arms, "What about Lamia Scale?"

"What about them?"

"The Council might think they were a part," Eve said, "Since you are alive, they could have hidden the fact. They could be punished! Like your sister was."

My eyes trailed to the ground.

_I... Never thought of that... Chelia and the others... My sister... Me... My parents..._

A tear dripped down my cheek.

_What's right? What's wrong? I-I don't know anymore! Agh!_

"Tahlia..." Eve said, his voice calm again, "You know what's right. I won't tell you, but you know."

I shook my head.

"Eve-" My voice cracked, "Eve, I don't."

"Yes, I know you do."

He tilted my chin up slightly, so I was looking into his dark green eyes. My cheeks turned slightly pink.

And then...

He kissed me.

**A/N So don't expect too many updates in the coming weeks, because I have a dance recital coming up, and that means practice, dress rehearsals, more practice and then the show. SO ENJOY NOT KNOWING HOW TAHLIA REACTS MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

I felt myself blushing even more, and pushed him away quickly before turning away to hide my face.

_What... W-was that...?_

"Eh, sorry," Eve apologized instantly.

I bit my lip.

_D-Did... I...?_

_No. Oh no. No, no, no, NO._

"I-It's o-okay..." I stammered,

I leaned against a tree trunk, trying to collect my thoughts. My head was racing, so I had to think.

_1. Eve kissed me._

_2. I... I kinda liked it._

_3. I'm not supposed to like him._

_4. I'm cold-hearted! I-I shouldn't... Why...?_

_5. I-is... Is number 4 really true...?_

I shook my head, taking a deep breath.

"U-Uh... Let's go... E-Eve..."

Eve rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay,"

We were about to start walking when I heard a small voice.

"Hello?"

I cursed under my breath before looking around.

"Can you see who said that?!" I whispered to Eve.

He shook his head. I cursed again.

"Tahlia-"

"Don't say my name," I hissed.

Eve sighed.

"Okay, nameless girl. It sounds like a child. What should we do?"

"Leave it."

"'It's' a human, not a thing."

"Fine. Leave _her or him._"

"Hello? I'm alone and I'm really hungry. Do you have any food to spare?"

Eve looked at me.

"Alone."

"So?!"

"Have you really become heartless?"

I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, I have." I growled.

"Tahlia-"

"Just shut up!" I yelled, before storming off, "Shut up for once!"

"Wait!"

"Why should I?!"

"..."

I ran furiously, past the girl who had asked for food- without us seeing her.

She had black hair and tattered clothes. Probably close to what I looked like. But I didn't care.

I ran and ran. Ran far away from Eve, the girl, even my katana!

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. And then, I just sat down against a tree, my knees against my chest, and stared at nothing. I stayed there until Eve's voice rang out.

"Tahlia."

"What do you want?!" I exclaimed, "Can't you leave me alone, Tearm?!"

Eve looked hurt at the use of his last name, but didn't say anything.

"Honestly," I muttered.

"Tahlia," Eve paused, then continued, "Sometimes I wonder if you are actually the real Tahlia."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I hissed.

"Or if you are someone just... trying to mess with my emotions..." Eve finished, "You've changed... a lot."

"You should know that feeling well," I grumbled angrily.

"Well... I've never personally felt that... But... I've seen it."

"You've caused it," I corrected.

Eve sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not like that... anymore." he said.

I laughed shrilly.

"Sure."

"I swear, I'm not!"

"Whatever."

"About that girl back there..." Eve started.

"I don't care," I said.

"No, let me finish. What if she had an older sister, brother and parents who are dead, or believed to be dead?"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying I found out the girl's name, and her family past, I guess you could call it." he explained.

"So?"

"_So, _her name is Lila, she has an older sister and older brother, and parents, who were killed."

I stood up quickly.

"W-What?!"

"She said she woke up in the woods several years ago, age five, after seeing her older sister come into the room to witness her passing out. She guessed her sister died."

"O-Oh my God..."

I grabbed the collar of Eve's shirt.

"Tearm, if you are lying to me, you will _die._"

He held up his palms.

"I swear, I'm not."

I let go of him, hands shaking.

"Tahlia, are you alr-"

"No! No I'm not!" I cried, "M-My sister... might be..."

"Alive." Eve finished, hugging me gently.

I was to shocked to think, and instead of pulling away, I was stupid.

I hugged him back.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran back to where the girl was, hoping she was still there.

And thankfully, she was.

"Who are you?!" I asked frantically, grabbing the collar of her shirt, "Who are you!?"

"Calm down," Eve said gently, appearing from the trees surrounding us, "You're scaring her."

I looked down at the young girl. Her eyes were wide, and her arms and legs were shaking. I relased her collar slowly.

"Please..." I begged, "Who are you!? Tell me... I need to know..."

I clutched my head in my hands.

"It's alright," Eve said, placing one hand on my shoulder, "It's alright."

"Please..." I whispered, "Tell me who you are..."

"I-I'm Lila..." the girl whispered.

"I wasn't lying." Eve said.

"D-" My voice cracked, "Did you have an older brother... an older sister... and a mother and father?"

Lila nodded slowly, eyes still wide with fear.

"Please don't hurt me," she squeaked, "I didn't do anything!"

"No..." I said quietly, "You didn't. You never have... You didn't deserve any of this."

I looked up at Eve.

"Was... all of this... worthless?" I asked, biting my lip, "The... the fall... Hurting everyone... Hiding..."

Eve nodded, his usual cheery expression grim.

"Lila..." I said quietly, "Lila... I'm... My name..."

I took a deep breath, looking at the girl. With her glossy black hair, and dark eyes, I knew it was her.

It was _really _her.

"My name is Tahlia," I said, my voice growing high, since I was trying to hold back tears, "I lost my family, my two siblings, Lila and Atsuo, and my parents when I was twelve."

Lila's eyes grew wider.

"Lila would be... As of this year, Lila would be..."

As of this year, I had been alone for seven years. One year... with nobody at all.

"Lila would be twelve this year," I said, placing a hand on her head.

"T-Tahlia...?" Lila gasped, "I-Is it you...?"

I nodded. Lila cried out with joy and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"IMISSEDYOUSOMUCHITHOUGHTYOUHADDIED!" Lila shreiked, her words jumbled together.

I laughed.

"Tahlia..." Eve said, "You... laughed."

"I did, Eve, I did!" I smiled, eyes shining with joy.

Lila pulled away, and looked at Eve.

"Tahlia..." she started, "Is he your _boyfriend?!_"

"..."

"..."

"Aha!" Lila gasped, "He is!"

"No!" both Eve and I protested at the exact same time.

"Aw..." Lila sighed.

I looked at Eve, and suddenly remembered what he had said a while ago.

_"You said you loved me..."_

_I blinked._

_"What?!"_

Now the original memory came back, the one where he took my hand, and I tried to force him to let go. How I said I loved him before falling.

My mind had blocked it out through all of this.

I really didn't want to feel emotion... Not at all.

Because... what I said...

It was... true.

All of it.

I did love him...

But I didn't want to admit it.

I blocked out all the good memories. Of the guild... of Eve... And just focused on the bad.

I was depressed. Lila... I was always closer to her than my brother or parents. So when I thought she was killed for no reason... That's the only the think I could think of. Revenge... Not friendship... Or... romance or anything.

But now... I have her back. I have my little sister back, and I was already happier than I had been in years.

"Tahlia," Eve said, "Are you going back?"

Lila looked up at me.

"Back where?" she asked.

"I used to be in a guild," I explained, "Lamia Scale."

"Used to be?"

"I sorta... quit."

Eve raised an eyebrow at my choice of words. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"So... you're going back?" Lila asked, frowning.

"Lila... you can come too," I said.

Lila's face brightened.

"Really?!"

Eve grinned as she jumped around.

"Is he in Lamia Scale?" Lila asked, pointing at Eve.

"No, I'm in a different guild," Eve smiled.

"He's really bright..." Lila muttered to me.

I laughed, nodding.

We started walking, me grabbing my katana first. When Lila was out of earshot, I turned to the blonde guy beside me.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Eve looked confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"For... being my friend... and just... being there..." I muttered.

Eve smiled.

"It was nothing," he said, "I enjoy being around you,"

I grinned and started walking again.

"Oh, and Eve?"

"Hm?"

"If you want to kiss me, then just ask next time."

"..."

I ran to join up with my sister, grinning all the way.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This is the last chapter! Oh gosh... I'm about to cry. Maybe it's because I've finished two fanfictions today. Maybe it's because I've sorta grown attached to Tahlia. (not Eve, don't worry Shadeflare.). Or maybe... Cause this was the second story of Tahlia's journey.

Anyways... Thank you all for reading this, especially if you read both On the Coldest Day and Coldest Heart. I also thank all you reviewers. A special thank you goes out to those who reviewed multiple times.

This story is dedicated to mah dear friend Shadeflare123.

Love ya~

I looked nervously at Eve, who gave me a small nod.

Lila was leaning against a building, watching from further away.

"It's alright," Eve said gently.

"W-Will they hate me...?" I asked softly, grasping his hand.

"No, I doubt it," Eve said, "Mostly, they'd be relieved that you are alive."

He muttered something under his breath, but I heard him.

_He hopes..._

"So who knows so far...?" I wondered.

"Me, Hibiki-"

"Hibiki knows?!"

Eve nodded again.

"He figured it out." Eve explained, "Even quicker then I did."

Then he continued to list off the people.

"Ren, Ichiya- Hibiki told them-, Lila, and yourself."

I took a deep breath.

_So no one in Lamia Scale._

Slowly, I pushed the door to the guild open. I bit my lip, seeing all my... friends.

There was silence. Eve took a step back, sensing something about to happen.

"TAHLIA?!"

I recognized Chelia's voice and rasised my hand in greeting.

"... Hi."

Instantly, after I spoke, voices rang out.

"Tahlia!"

"You're alive!"

"How?!"

"You're back!"

"We missed you!"

Chelia and Sherry hugged me tightly. Lyon looked suprised.

"Tahlia," he asked,"How are you alive?"

I looked down. Eve put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright," he said, "Tell them _what happened._"

I understood his hint. Tell them how I survived, but not why I did it.

"I ... faked it all..." I whispered.

"What?" Chelia asked, taking a step back to look at me better, "Why?"

"That doesn't matter," Lila said, coming threw the doorway, "Who cares about what happened in the past?"

Eve nodded.

"Think about the present, and how Tahlia's alive!" my sister finished.

"Who are you?" Toby asked, tilting his head.

"I'm Lila," Lila grinned, resting her elbow on my shoulder, "Tahlia's little sister."

"What?" Yuka said, "She died."

"Nope!" Lila laughed, "I survived."

Chelia looked down at my hand and squealed.

"I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed, "I KNEW IT!"

"Shh..." I muttered, "Please..."

But I couldn't help but smile at her excitement about Eve and I's intertwined fingers.

Lila giggled.

"I like this girl," she whispered to me.

I ruffled her hair.

"I do to," I smiled.

"So... Are you two together...?" Sherry grinned.

Eve and I looked at each other. It barely took any thought. Lila smiled.

"Three... Two... One..." she said.

"Yep!" Eve and I exclaimed at the same time.

Eve leaned over and kissed me.

And I knew, for sure, that I liked it.

And I _loved _him.


	10. 7 Years Later

**A/N IT'S JULY 7TH! I was planning an extra chapter for today, since it is... Fairy Tail's everything day XD. 7/7.**

**So take a glimpse into the future~**

_7 Years Later_

I looked around the room, frowning.

_Where did she go...?_

Sighing, I crossed my arms.

"Alright... I give up," I said, "Come on out, Reina."

I heard giggling.

"You always lose!"

I laughed.

"Not always." I said.

"Pretty much always."

I jumped up, recognizing the third voice.

"You're back!"

Eve and Reina came out from under the table. Eve was smirking.

"Aha! You had help!"

I ruffled my daughter's hair, causing her to giggle again.

"How long have you been back?" I asked.

"Hm... How long was the game?"

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome home. How'd it go?"

Eve had been gone for about three days. He was on a job request Hibiki, Ren and Ichiya.

"Pretty good..." Eve smiled, "We fell behind when some guy attacked us though."

"You still were quick!" Reina squealed, "Mom said she'd expect you to be home at the end of the week!"

"I never said that!" I protested.

"Yes you did," Eve said, "Before I left."

I had to think for a second.

"Oh, right, right..."

"So how were things here?" Eve asked, picking up Reina, "You feeling any better?"

"Yes!"

Reina sneezed, then pouted.

"Sorta..."

"She still has a slight cold," I explained, "But it's getting better."

"Oh, well knowing you, you'll get better soon!" Eve said.

Reina beamed, but she looked tired.

"It's time for you to go to bed," I said gently.

"No!" Reina yawned, "I'm not... sleepy..."

Eve chuckled quietly and carried her to her room. I followed and, once he set her down, covered her with her blankets.

"Goodnight!" I whispered, kissing her forehead.

I left the room and sat on the couch, sighing.

"You alright?" Eve said, coming into the room.

He sat down beside me.

"Yeah," I said, "Just missed you."

"I missed you too, Tahlia," Eve said, kissing my cheek, "You _and _Reina."

I smiled.


	11. Before It's Too Late

**A/N Alright. I know this fanfic is TECHNICALLY finished... But I am VERY depressed lately, and writing helps me out a lot. (I have writers block for the rest of my stories D:) Stuff is going on in my life... And it isn't the best time in the world. So yes, I had this idea, and to waste time, I wrote it. Blah Blah Blah, Extra chapter. Anyways... This'll be the last. I think. Yeah, it has the 'true' ending. Sorta. And I'm rambling. GOOD DAY.**

"Mommy?"

I looked up to my daughter, who was dragging a blanket down the hall.

"Yes, Reina?" I asked gently, "What's wrong?"

I knew something was wrong. It was late at night, a time when Reina never got up unless there was a problem.

"I had a nightmare!" Reina sniffed, "I'm scared!"

She came over and sat down beside me. I hugged her.

"I'm scared," she cried, hugging her blanket.

"It's alright, Reina," I stroked her hair, "Do you want to tell me?"

Reina seemed to ponder the thought.

"Hm..." she said thoughtfully, "Sure..."

She pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Daddy didn't come home from his job..." she whimpered, "And Hibiki-san and the other two, Ren-san and Ichiya-san, came here to tell us..."

Reina sniffed again. I hugged her.

"It's alright," I said soothingly, "He's coming home."

I could never say there was a risk that he wouldn't... Even if it's true. Being a mage can be dangerous. But Reina was only four... I couldn't tell her something like that. Not yet, at least.

"And then there's more!" Reina frowned, "Something happened to you... And I was all alone!"

I smiled.

"You'll never be alone," I said, "You also have Lila... And Chelia... And Sherry and Hibiki and... Everyone else!"

Reina giggled.

"Yeah... That's right," she beamed.

"So someone should get back to bed," I hinted, smiling.

"Alrighty!" Reina got up in skipped away.

I leaned against the back of thhe couch, frowning.

Eve was out again, with Hibiki, Ren and Ichiya. Every couple of weeks, he goes on another job. We have to make money somehow, and when he's home, I sometimes go on local, quick request.

This one was supposed to take longer, but I never thought THIS long... It had been two weeks...

I sighed and closed the notebook I was writing in.

I should probably got to sleep soon...

~**_Somewhere else~_**

"OH CRAP!"

"WHITE FANG!"

The three men (plus that old guy) caught their breaths.

"I can't belive I didn't see that last attack coming," Hibiki gasped, "It was obvious..."

Ichiya stood up.

"We should be returning soon, men~" he said.

Ren nodded. Eve suddenly started coughing, before falling to his knees.

"E-Eve?" Ichiya looked shocked, "What happened, Men~?"

Hibiki bent down beside his motionless friend, who had gone rather pale.

"When did he get hit?" he, too, looked surpised, "He's injured! Badly!"

"We better get him help, Men~"

"It's not like Tahlia will kill him or anything..."

"Shut up, Ren," Eve groaned

~The next day... Back with me~

I got up from the table and walked towards the door. Someone was knocking, of course.

"Can I get it?" Reina asked.

She was on her stomach, drawing.

"I got it, dear,"

I opened the door and blinked.

"Uh..."

"Tahlia, you need to come. NOW."

Hibiki looked dead serious. Suddenly I started panicking, seeing where this was going.

"But, Reina-"

"I'll watch her,"

Sherry pushed Ren and Hbiki out of the way.

"Ren got me," she explained, "Go,"

I nodded, probably pale, before turning around to speak to Reina.

"Reina, Sherry is going to watch you. I have somewhere to go..."

Reina nodded.

I followed my two friends out the door.

"What... happened...?"

"We're not exactly sure..." Hibiki said.

"Eve just... Collasped, injured." Ren said, voice keeping a steady tone.

"Oh God..." I gasped, "Is he...?"

I _really _started panicking.

"He's alive." Hibiki said, "So don't worry about that."

We arrived somewhere, I didn't even pay attention where, and I ran into the room. Eve was out of it.

"Oh God..." I whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Goldilocks..." I clentched my fist, "If you don't wake up, so help me, I will _kill _you!"

No response.

I fell silent, fighting tears.

"Please!"

Still nothing.

"Goldilocks... I will hit you."

Eve chuckled, slightly. I relaxed.

"That's the Tahlia I know," he grinned.

"I hate you..." I whispered, trying not to laugh.

"That phrase brings back so many memories..." Eve laughed.

"Oh, shut up," I smiled, "I'm mad at you for taking so long!"

Eve just smirked.

"You haven't been mad at me for a while," he laughed.

"Be quiet, _Goldilocks..._" I said, before lightly kissing him, "Now go to sleep!"

"Fine, fine," Eve said, still smirking.

"Chelia'll be here soon,"

I jumped at the new voice.

"Lila!"

"Sorry, I should'a knocked. I'll just leave now," my little sister laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked back down at Eve, who had fallen asleep.

And I smiled, relieved that he was fine... And would be coming home soon.

_Those were the days... The days when I was happy... Why... Why am I writing this down? Because. I don't wanna forget. I already wrote the things that happened before... Before I... I faked death. Yes, that's right... I wrote that while I was in hiding. And I needed to remember what happened after. I cannot forget._

_Now, I'm trapped. Some guild- a dark guild- attacked our town in the middle of the night. I got kidnapped, along with others. My daughter, Reina, and Eve are still there. I pray they are alive, and well. Reina's... She's... Ten now, a mage in training._

_They are stealing my memories slowly. I'm forgetting... I can't forget!_

_So what happens now?_

_That is the question us trapped are asking. Or were... I am the only one left. The others were murdered... I'm next._

_That is why I am using my staff, which I have hidden away, to send this. I hope someone found it... And will save me._

_Will I survive?_

_That is up to you, the one who recieved my message. Please... come and find me._

_Before it's too late._


	12. Preview

**A/N So I had origionally planned at ending the fanfiction here... As sorta a you-decide-Tahlia's-fate ending. But people are asking for more... So I COULD write ONE more story... Making a Triology... If I get at least one more person asking for it... And I'll add a little piece from the sequel, if ya'll want it... So this won't be just an A/N.**

I hugged my knees against my chest, just wanting to get out of here. Go home... Wherever that was.

I can't remember anything but my first name. Do I have a family? A sibling? Parents? A child?! I don't know... I don't KNOW...

I'm just glad they let my live... Longer than the others. I've been trapped in this... Hell for seven months. I wanna get out. Leave. Escape.

Find out who I am.

That's when I heard the noise outside. It sounded like some of the guys here, shouting.

"WHEN DID THEY GET IN?!"

"I-I don't know, sir!"

"GET RID OF THEM!"

"They want that woman-"

"I DON'T CARE! GET THEM OUT OF HERE- CRAP!"

I listened to sound of a blade, then different voices.

"Careful! That's sharp!"

"I know! Honestly!"

There was silence.

"Where?"

"I don't know- WHITE FANG!"

More silence.

"I shouldn't have let you come... It's to dangerous..."

"So? I can fight. Maybe not with magic, but I can use a blade!"

"... Alright. Just be-"

"Careful! Now can we try the rooms!?"

"Alright, calm down."

I heard several doors opening, coming closer to mine. My heartbeat quickened.

The door swung open, showing a girl with dark hair, and dark green eyes.

She gasped.

"DAD!" she yelled, "HERE!"

A blonde man darted over, with the same shade of eyes as the child.

"T-Tahlia!" he exclaimed.

I blinked.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"


End file.
